The Viral Vector Core is a critical resource for Diabetes Research Center (DRC) members interested in the use of viral vectors for gene therapy and basic research applications. The Vector core provides adenoviral vectors, adeno-associated viral vectors (AAV) and lentiviral vectors and offers a full range of services including cloning, DNA amplification and characterization, vector design, and consultation. The Core is located within one of the premier gene therapy research laboratories in the country and specializes in the production and distribution of novel AAV serotype vectors. The objectives of the DRC Vector Core are as follows: Using state-of-the-art facilities and dedicated professional staff, the Core will: (1) provide DRC Center members with access to high quality vector technologies for basic research and preclinical studies; (2) work with DRC executive committee members to develop vectors specifically for use by DRC members; (3) transition newly created vectors with superior transduction profiles developed in Penn laboratories to the Core for validation and distribution to DRC members and (4) provide consultation to DRC members for vector construction and experimental design. The overall objective of the DRC Vector Core is to serve investigators at Penn and the surrounding scientific community (e.g. Jefferson and Temple Universities) and aid in the advancement of diabetes-related research.